


Team Minato vs. Paperwork [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Team Seven vs. Paperwork [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humour, Konoha Village, Paperwork, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Minato loves his team. He really does. It's just that Team Seven's legacy of being unable to hand in normal paperwork on time is strong in the new generation and it's awful. It's just so awful. And at this rate, he's going to become a hermit like his sensei.





	Team Minato vs. Paperwork [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). Log in to view. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Team%20Minato%20vs%20Paperwork.mp3) | 1:14:05 | 102.0 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_March Of The Dreadnoughts_ by Aki Kuroda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
